mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Flash Macintosh/My Little Pony Equestria Grils: Rainbow Rock Libro
Hola amigos ponis, aqui esta su amigo Flash Macintosh para salvar el dia. Hoy Traigo el libro de Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Traducido, los cortos son utiles, pero el libro nos dara una mejor explicasion de lo que pasa Avertencia: La traducion puede estar incorrecto y puede traducir cosas inecesarias, asi que espero que pueden enteder bien, tambien faltan espacios en algunas partes, asi que lean con cuidado En caso de que se tradusca mal recuerden: Crepusculo es Twilight, Aguante de mansana es Applejack, Raresa es Rarity, Pico es Spike Capítulo 1: Los Ponis en la banda! Equestria: Música de la primavera flotaba en la ventana abierta de Twilight Sparkle . Podía oír las abejaszumbido en medio del trébol, el canto de los pájaros en sus nidos nuevos , y todos sus amigos preferidos relinchandoy riendo mientras retozaban juntos fuera en el césped verde y fresco de Equestria .Twilight miró por la ventana. Rainbow Dash saltó en el aire , mostrando su más recientesaltar en el jardín. Fluttershy mordisqueaba tranquilamente algunas margaritas. Rarity estaba brincando por lo que elcintas y cintas de su sombrero flotaban en la brisa cálida y Applejack cantaba un felizcanción de la primavera ." Con mis mejores amigos, podemos depender ''- siempre van a seguir adelante. Hay una garantía de''para la diversión cuando paso con ustedes!'' "Twilight Sparkle sonrió''. Fue bueno estar en casa después de que todas sus aventuras en el mundo de los humanos deCanterlot Hight . Tocó la tiara en la cabeza con su elemento de la Armonía . Era agradable tenersu magia corona , ''t'ambién. Aun así, no pudo evitar perder esas chicas adolescentes, de modo similar a los ponisella conocía y amaba, p''ero cada uno especial a su manera humana. Twilight Sparkle preguntó quéesas chicas estaban haciendo en ese momento. Ella sabía que Canterlot alta siempre celebró un carnaval de primavera.Tal vez sus amigos estaban allí . Quizás guapo flash Sentry estaba tocando su guitarra en el escenario.Tal vez esas chicas allí cantaban , también, al igual que sus amigos.Habría una rueda de la fortuna , una mini montaña rusa, y un carrusel con caballos pintados creadosen el recinto escolar . Habría cabinas tontas de fotos, un montón de juegos , y todo tipo de deliciosas cosas para comer . Rareza podría dirigirla convertible lindo en una plaza de aparcamiento. Fluttershy habríagritos de alegría cuando vio a los paseos, y Twilight Sparkle estaría sentado justo al lado deella, listo para unirse a toda l''a diversión festiva.Twilight Sparkle podía imaginar que tan perfectamente que su sueño casi se sentía real .... '' Canterlot High: Rarity miró por el espejo retrovisor y se alisó una de sus frondosos mechones oscuros en su lugar. ellaquería lucir fabulosa para el Carnaval de Canterlot alta Primavera ! Llevaba su traje favorito- Diamantes brillaban sobre su falda bonita, sus botas de moda , e incluso en el pelo ondulado . Salir delespejo retrovisor , captó una mirada de más de sus amigos preferidos llegan.Applejack y Rainbow Dash competían entre sí en sus scooters por la acera.Cuando Applejack vio a Rarity y a Fluttershy , se quitó el sombrero de vaquero y la agitó en ellos." ¡Hola , chicas ! "Con un rápido giro del manillar , atleta de Canterlot alta de estrellas , Rainbow Dash , trajosu moto para un experto se detiene en el césped. " ''Colgante con mis amigos! ", Dijo. Ella tiró de ellateléfono de su bolsillo y sacó una foto de sus amigos en el convertible."Configuración de todas las tendencias ! " Respondió Rareza , convirtiéndola en una canción." Marque esta dulce emoticon, " armonizada Rainbow Dash , empujando un botón para enviar a todas las chicasuna copia de la foto."''Hola a todos! ¿No son los adornos de carnaval el mejor del mundo ? Ayudé a hacer las serpentinas adicional'brillante !'' " Pinkie Pie pedaleaba en su bicicleta sobre brillante , con entusiasmo haciendo sonar su cuerno .Las chicas saltaron fuera del coche , y Rareza continuaron cantando : "Con mis mejores amigos, aunque somos diferentes , nos sentimos como que todavía pertenecemos , y cada día se hace nuestra amistad ... "" Fuerte! " Cantaron juntos.Ellos entrelazaron los brazos y siguieron cantando juntos mientras saltaban hacia el Carnaval."Ejecución " ronda durante todo el día , cantando la música que tocamos . Nunca hay tiempo para el descanso ,porque mis amigos son los mejores! "DJ Pon- 3 pasaba de camino al girar algunos discos para las fiestas cuando le envia a Rainbow Dash en texto. " ' Ustedes chicas suena bastante bien. ¿Alguna vez piensa en hacer una banda? ' "Rainbow leer en voz alta. DJPon- 3 se bajó los tonos de alta moda y les guiñó un ojo .Fluttershy rió , avergonzada . Rareza miró sorprendido. Pinkie Pie gritaba de alegría .Applejack asintió con la cabeza, considerando seriamente la sugerencia, y Rainbow Dash sonrió elfeliz sonrisa de todos. " Esa es una gran idea! "" Una banda ? ¿Alguien mencionó una banda? Voy a empezar una banda y yo voy a ser la estrellaporque el gran y poderosa Trixie es la más fantástica cantante de todos ! " Trixie volantes más allá de lalas niñas, la nariz en el aire , sin siquiera detenerse a saludar ." Se requiere una clase especial de magia para hacer una banda se unen ", dijo Applejack ." ¿Qué clase de magia es eso? " Preguntó Fluttershy ."El tipo que tenemos! " Dijo Applejack . "La Magia de la Amistad ! ""Lo importante es cantar y divertirse! " Dijo Pinkie Pie. Y eso es lo que ella hizo lo que elotras chicas se unieron pulg"Ejecución " ronda durante todo el día , cantando la música que tocamos . Nunca hay tiempo para el descanso ,porque mis amigos son los mejores! "Su primera parada fue en el carrusel. Cada niña se subió a un caballo al igual que la música comenzó . arriba yabajo, arriba y abajo, y vueltas y vueltas cabalgaban !" Giddyup ! " Dijo Rareza ." Yeehaw ! " Exclamó Applejack .Fluttershy acarició la melena de su pony carrusel. Ella amaba a todo tipo de animales. Pinkie Piese sorprendió al encontrar que su pony rosa parecía a ella! Rareza sacó su teléfono y comenzó ahacer un vídeo de sus amigos.Las chicas estaban teniendo un buen tiempo !"Publicación de vídeos en línea de nosotros haciendo el tonto todo el tiempo. Amigos como estos son super cool , porque miamigos que realmente REGLA ! " cantaban .Luego tomaron un paseo en la montaña rusa, y las chicas gritaban , ya que se dio la vuelta vueltasy se lanzó cuesta abajo . Aún sin aliento después de se bajaron , corrieron a conseguir un poco de algodón de azúcar.Pinkie Pie posó para una foto con los de ella . Se veía como su pelo ! Pinkie Pie no pudo resistir undecorar momento . Ella agarró un puñado de caramelos , caramelos de goma se pegue a su embudo de algodóndulces por lo que parecían los ojos y usando una cadena de regaliz para parecerse a una boca.Rainbow Dash tomó una foto de Pinkie Pie con su creación de algodón de azúcar !Desde un stand decorado con serpentinas , DJ Pon- 3 estaba tocando música para el Carnaval . hayhabía música por todas partes, y las chicas no podían dejar de cantar . Había tantas cosas que hacer.Applejack y Rainbow Dash no podía resistir el tanque de agua , pero los dos estaban tan buenos enpitcheo que cada pelota que lanzaron el lugar indicado - y se echó a una persona en el agua. A continuación secorrido a un lanzamiento del juego de anillo y ganó un conejo de peluche adorable . Se lo dieron a Fluttershy comoregalo, y le encantó.Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie estaban teniendo una explosión en el centro de la foto. Fluttershy asomó la cabezaa través de un agujero en un pedazo de madera , y desde el otro lado, parecía que ahora era un adorablesoportar. Pinkie Pie asomó la cabeza a través de un agujero diferente , y ella se transformó en un payaso.Rareza envió un mensaje al instante las fotos a Applejack y Rainbow Dash .Rareza examinaba en el espejo casa de diversión . Ella se veía tan raro - y eso es exactamentecuando Rainbow Dash sacó una foto de ella. Rareza la persiguió , gritando y riendo !" Los mensajes de texto se confunde un poco, " Rareza comenzó a cantar cuando ella agarró el teléfono de Rainbow Dash." Pero siempre nos divertimos ", cantó Rainbow Dash ."Mis amigos se destacan en una multitud, divertirse y reír en voz alta, " canturreó las otras chicas , acercándose y tratando de conseguir un vistazo a la foto divertida de Rarezas .Trixie pasó con un cono de helado y miró a las chicas. "Yo no dejaría que mis amigostomar fotos feas de mí ''" , dijo." ''Oh , Trixie ", dijo Pinkie Pie. "Se trata de la estupidez . Venga tomar fotos con nosotros en la cabina de la foto " .Pero Trixie no quería .El día fue un frenesí de actividad . Applejack y Rainbow Dash tanto pescadas por los premios y ganó unpeluche gato por Rareza . Luego, en el alto delantero ambos eran tan bueno en golpear la campana con lamartillo que ganaron premios para todos sus amigos! Se llevaron un montón de fotos graciosas de unos a otros,y en medio de todo , nunca dejó de cantar ." Con mis mejores amigos, podemos depender - siempre van a seguir adelante. Hay una garantía depara la diversión cuando paso con ustedes! "DJ Pon- 3 había estado observando y escuchando a las niñas durante todo el día de su stand. Ellos realmentetenía algo especial. Ella envió un mensaje Rainbow Dash ." Recuerda lo que dije acerca de una banda? "" Claro que sí ! ", Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras escribía a su respuesta. "He decidido que vamos ahacer que suceda! "" ¿Cree que usted podría conseguir uno junto a tiempo para la aventura de primavera ? " DJ Pon- 3 escribió." El Spring Fling ? ''" Dijo Rainbow Dash . "''Esa es una noche mágica. ''"" ''¿Qué tendríamos que hacer? ", Preguntó Fluttershy ." Practicar mucho ''", dijo Rainbow Dash , pensando en lo que siempre hacía para prepararse para sueventos deportivos." ''Escribir algunas canciones ", dijo Applejack ." Obtener los instrumentos ", dijo Pinkie Pie." Y aprender a jugar ellos", dijo Fluttershy , preocupado ." Y crear trajes fantabulous para nosotros para llevar! " Exclamó Rareza . " Vamos a hacerlo , chicas! ""Spring Fling , allá vamos! ", Dijo Rainbow Dash ." ¿Va a ser una batalla de las bandas ? ", Dijo Trixie , apareciendo de repente a su lado. " Debidosi lo es, yo voy a ganar "."Puedes estar en nuestra banda, si quieres ''", dijo Rareza ." ''Su banda? Su banda no tiene espacio para mí . La Gran y Poedrosa Trixie va aser su propia orquesta -gal , y ella va a ser la estrella! Sólo espera y verás. "" ¿Tenemos que ser las estrellas? ''", Dijo Fluttershy nerviosamente." ''No, en absoluto ", dijo Applejack . " Sólo tenemos que pasarlo bien. "" Y la práctica", recordó Rainbow Dash ." Y la práctica ", coincidieron todas las chicas." Vamos a hacer una foto más , chicas. Para la banda ! ''" Brotó Pinkie Pie.Todas las chicas hacinados en la cabina de fotos . ¡Qué cuadro ! Ojos brillantes , sonriendo bocas , ytantos colores de pelo ! Equestria: Twilight Sparkle preguntó si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de volver a Canterlot alta . Ahora que elespejo mágico se había ido, probablemente ella no lo haría. Pero ella espera que sus amigos humanos eran felicesy que siempre recordaría a ella, al igual que ella se acordaba de ellos .Ella cantó una canción de Carnaval Día especial para ellos , dondequiera que estuvieran , y lo que fueranhaciendo." ''Con mis mejores amigos,Aunque somos diferentes ,Sentimos que todavía pertenecemos ,Y cada día que hace nuestra amistad FUERTE ! " Con mis mejores amigos,Podemos depender -''Ellos siempre van a seguir adelante.'Hay una garantía de diversión'Cuando paso con ustedes! "Hubo un golpe en la puerta , y Flash Sentry asomó la cabeza en la habitación ."''Disculpe , la princesa ''", dijo . ''"No podía dejar de notar su canto. Eres lo suficientemente buenoa tener su propia banda ! "Twilight Sparkle sonrojó hasta en su cuerno de unicornio . " Tal vez algún día ... "¿Qué Twilight Sparkle no sabía era cuán real era su ensueño . De vuelta en CanterlotHigh, sus amigos de verdad estaban empezando una banda y un día incluso podría estar en ella... ! Capitulo 2: Centro de Guitarras N: Este capitulo es la base del corto Guitar Centered, 'donde Rainbow Dash compite con Trixie por la guitarra Rainbow Dash se despertó en una hermosa mañana de primavera. Había tenido un sueño de todas las chicas que cantan juntos en el escenario. Rainbow Dash sabía que se suponía que debían empezar a hacer música juntos. pero primero que necesitaba para llegar a sí misma una nueva guitarra ! Es por eso que ella estaba arrastrando a todos a la Música Centrar después de la escuela ." ''Yo simplemente no entiendo por qué no se puede simplemente tocar la guitarra que tiene, " suspiró Rareza , mirandoen la caja de la guitarra Rainbow Dash llevaba.Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza, puso la caja de la guitarra en el suelo, y la abrió. Dentro había unviejo , destartalado guitarra. No era sólo polvo y bien gastado ; que estaba roto . Uno de los sintonizadores fuedesaparecidos y un lío de cuerdas se quebró rizado alrededor del cuello de la guitarra como telarañas." EW ", exclamó Rareza . " Ahora lo entiendo. ""Creo que ha pasado un tiempo desde que tomaste esa guitarra a dar un paseo ", dijo Applejack ."Yo solía practicar mucho ", dijo Rainbow Dash . " ''Pero luego me puse tan ocupada con el fútbol y el'baloncesto y la natación y el ... "DJ Pon- 3 levantó la vista de la mesa del cajero y envió un mensaje : " ''Que las niñas están empezando una banda, ''ver'' " ."Somos ", dijo Rareza . " Tenemos muchas ganas de actuar en el Spring Fling . Pero ahora tenemos queaveriguar lo que todo el mundo va a jugar " .Pinkie Pie estaba saltando alrededor de la tienda de revisar todos los diferentes tipos de instrumentos .Había mandolinas y violines , violonchelos y contrabajos gigantes verticales , banjos y ukeleles . Pero la mayoría detodo había guitarras : Guitarras acústicas de madera blanda, pulido y guitarras eléctricas deslumbrantes encada forma y color. Había guitarras cuadrados, triangulares, guitarras e incluso guitarras con forma deestrellas ." ¿Qué tal este? ¿O este? " Dijo Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo , tiro informal de la cadenad'e una guitarra eléctrica negro decorado con llamas de color naranja y rojo. " ''O esto? " Cogió un espumoso'guitarra azul y comenzó a bailar un rato con él como si fuera una estrella de rock -and- roll. Casi de inmediato,'sin embargo, ella lo dejó caer cuando vio a una pequeña guitarra pequeña para un niño. " Ooooh ! Mira esto !'" No, Pinkie ! " Rainbow Dash rió mientras su amiga zoom alrededor de la tienda .'Ahora Pinkie había encontrado un sitar indio, que tenía una cabeza redonda y un largo, largo cuello. " Comprobar'esto! " llamó a Rainbow . "Te gusta ? "'" No, Pinkie . "'" ¿Qué tal esto ? Esto es súper maravilloso ! " Cogió una forma de la guitarra eléctrica de color azul y morado'como una mariposa .'Rainbow negó con la cabeza . Ella estaba estudiando detenidamente toda una pared de guitarras.'" Bueno, whatcha que buscando a Rainbow ? " Preguntó Applejack .'" Ese es el problema . Necesito algo que se ve tan impresionante como yo voy a hacer que suene " .'Rareza se había acercado a la sección de teclado de la tienda y estaba probando una de las'pianos.'" Usted juega muy bien ", dijo Fluttershy suavemente. " Me gustaría saber cómo tocar un instrumento. "'" Usted no tiene que tocar un instrumento ", dijo Rareza tranquilizador . "Se puede cantar. He oído'usted. Vamos a necesitar un montón de cantar en nuestra banda ! "'" Está bien", dijo Fluttershy . Pero aún así se veía preocupado. Era divertido pensar en estar en una banda ,'pero era aterrador. Cada vez que pensaba en ejecución en el escenario , ella se sentía muy nerviosa . " ¿Qué tal este? ! " Gritó Pinkie Pie.'"Eso es un bajo, " dijo Applejack , echar un vistazo a él. " A un agradable, también. Pero yo ya tengo'uno en casa para mí jugar " .'Rainbow Dash suspiró. Le gustaba tener un buen equipo cuando jugó - si era el'perfecto par de grapas , una pelota nueva, o una guitarra que permitiría a los dedos crean sólo el derecho'música para su banda .'Estudió cada guitarra en la pared una vez más. Miró las guitarras colgando del'techo. Miró a las guitarras rosadas, azules guitarras , guitarras viejas y nuevas guitarras. Y entonces lo vio .'En un stand. En la esquina . Fue la guitarra más perfecta que jamás había visto . Tenía talento , tenía estilo,'pero lo mejor de todo, estaba decorada con diminutos arco iris brillantes.'Mandíbula Rainbow Dash se redujo ; sus ojos se iluminaron . ¡Por supuesto! Esto era lo que había estado buscando'para . Ella corrió hacia él. No podía esperar a jugar! Se la llamaba ! Ya podía sentir'música fluyendo a través de ella. Ella extendió la mano para tomarlo en sus manos, y así como ella lo hizo , otra mano'agarrado de ella.'Fue Trixie !'" Manos de mi guitarra, Trixie ! " Gritaron Rainbow Dash . Ella sacó la guitarra hacia ella.'" Lo toqué primero , Rainbow Dash ! " Gritó Trixie , tirando la guitarra de vuelta en su dirección.'Las chicas estaban a punto de comenzar un tira y afloja completo cuando Applejack atropelló . " Simmer'allá abajo , señoras ", le ordenó .'Pero ni la chica tomó la mano de la guitarra del arco iris.'"No hay necesidad de ser rufianes ", dijo Rareza : " cuando una simple pregunta podría resolver el'problema " .'Ella corrió hacia el escritorio de la caja para hablar con DJ Pon- 3 . "Disculpe, pero ¿ por casualidad'tener esta misma guitarra exacta en la parte de atrás , y si es así , ¿podría molestarle conseguirlo para mí , por favor? "'Los ojos de DJ Pon- 3 se estrecharon mientras miraba a la guitarra a las dos chicas se peleaban por . Las niñas'miró a ella, esperanzada. Todos los amigos rodearon . A otros clientes en la tienda detuvieron'lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar la respuesta.'DJ Pon- 3 sacudió la cabeza.'" Oh ", dijo Rareza , decepcionado .'La mano de Rainbow llegó más arriba en el cuello de la guitarra para agarrar lo más ajustado. Trixie de'mano apretó su agarre , también.'" ¿Y ahora qué ? ", Dijo Rainbow Dash . No había manera de que ella estaba dejando ir. Esta era su guitarra.'No se pudo Trixie ver eso?'Applejack se quitó el sombrero de vaquero y se rascó la cabeza , pensando. " Bueno, hay una guitarra'y dos chicas que quieren. "'Todo el mundo la miraba expectante.'" A mí me suena ", dijo Applejack , frotándose las manos en anticipación ", como éste tiene la'makin para una buena competencia , amable " .'Los ojos de arco iris iluminaron ! Ella amaba a un torneo. "¡Sí! " , Gritó . " ¿Qué estás quieres jugar,'Trixie ? Béisbol , el baloncesto , el fútbol ? "'Rainbow guiñó un ojo a Fluttershy . "Voy a aplastar totalmente a ella, y esta guitarra será mío ! "'" Eso no suena agradable y amable ", dijo Fluttershy .'Trixie miró irritado. "En serio, Rainbow? Usted es el mejor atleta en Canterlot alta . nosotros'puede competir , pero tiene que ser algo que los grandes y poderosos Trixie es bueno , también. "'Todas las chicas pusieron los ojos . Trixie estaba tan lleno de sí misma a veces!'Pero Rainbow Dash estaba sonriendo. " Bueno, Gran y Poderosa Trixie , seein ' , ya que ambos queremos que este'guitarra ... vamos a ver quién juega el mejor! "'"A- off triturar ? ", Dijo Trixie , mirando preocupado por primera vez .'Rainbow sonrió confiadamente . " Shred ON! " Capítulo 3: Duelo de Gitarras N: Aqui es donde Rainbow Dash se transforma en hibrido. DJ Pon- 3 salió de detrás del mostrador y tomó la guitarra del arco iris preciado , manteniéndolo por encima de Rainbow Dash y Trixie. Había hacerles saber que podían escoger cualquier guitarra en la tienda para elShred- off , pero este fue el premio para el ganador .Rainbow Dash selecciona una guitarra eléctrica simple a partir de una posición cercana y lo conectó a un amplificador.Ella puso la correa alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a calentar los dedos con unas escalas rápidas yacordes .Trixie eligió la guitarra que parecía una mariposa y casi al instante sus dedos volabansobre las cuerdas , creando una brecha irresistible." Espero que nuestro arco iris depende de la velocidad", susurró Applejack a Rareza ." Shh ! " Dijo Fluttershy . " Ella va a hacer muy bien. Sólo tenemos que creer en ella. "Trixie deslumbró a la multitud con electrizante juego . Tenía estilo y energía. Ella eraimpresionante. Los niños en la multitud había comenzado aplaudiendo mientras jugaba .Pero Rainbow se determinó , y ella se deslizaba y se flexionan las notas para crear todo tipo de salvajeefectos . Lame Las niñas crecieron más y más complejo y potente, asombrando al público consus riffs justos y acordes de la energía alucinantes .Trixie se arrodilló y dejó salir fuera -de-este - mundo rasgueo . Su pelo oscuro eravolar , tenía los ojos cerrados , y cada célula de su cuerpo parecía estar concentrada en su juego .Gritos de "Whoa ! Yeah! Ir , Trixie ! "Se levantó de la muchedumbre . Ella era poderoso ! Todo el mundo estabagritando y aplaudiendo .Por un momento, Rainbow Dash levantó la vista de su forma de tocar . ¿Iba a perder? ¿Ellaque lo tengamos en ella para impresionar a la multitud? Miró alrededor de la tienda y vio a sus amigas. erancontando con ella. Tenía que hacerlo por las Niñas Equestria . Tenía que hacerlo.Una expresión determinada acercó su rostro al completo fue a por ello con una deslumbrante carrera denotas. Sus dedos estaban corriendo , las cuerdas estaban bailando , la música estaba derramando de la guitarra. ellahizo sonar como una cascada, una tormenta eléctrica , y luego que el sol estalla a través de las nubes después dela lluvia. La música era irresistible. Sus amigos empezaron a cantar mientras jugaba ." Hey, hey , todo el mundo ,Estamos aquí para gritarQue la magia de la amistadEs lo que se trata todo esto! "Rainbow Dash se pavoneaba por el suelo del Centro de Música , atascos su guitarra . ellanegó con la cabeza , y su colorida melena bailó mientras jugaba . Ella levantó sus rodillas ,bailando y haciendo cabriolas . Y fue entonces cuando la magia que pasó! Tenía las orejas de caballo y una cola de caballo ! ellaque iba a caballo hasta !" ¡Cielos! " Exclamó Rareza ."Good salsa! " Dijo Applejack ."¡Oh ! " Fluttershy estaba aturdido."Whoa ! Mírame ! " Gritó Rainbow Dash encima de la música . Ella no era sólo una piedra yrodillo , era un jugador de caballo en toda regla !Trixie dejó de tocar . Ella no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo podía siquiera competir con eso?Rainbow Dash saltó en el aire , dio un último rasgueo triunfal a su guitarra , y aterrizó ,sin aliento, transformado de nuevo en sí misma , en el medio del Centro de Música .La multitud se volvió loca , gritando , animando y aplaudiendo . "Rainbow Dash ! Rainbow Dash ! " Gritaron su nombre una y otra vez. No había ninguna duda al respecto. Trixie fue un increíbleDash jugador, pero Rainbow fue el ganador .DJ Pon- 3 se abrió paso entre la multitud, la valiosa guitarra en sus manos, y se lo entregó a RainbowDash. Trixie estaba furioso. Ella tiró la guitarra que había estado jugando y pataleó . " No,no, no, no, no! ! " ella gritó , lanzando una rabieta . Las manos le apretaron hasta los puños ,y su rostro era de color rojo brillante . "The Great and Powerful Trixie no acepta esto! Usted vendrá toda rueel día! " Parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.Rainbow Dash estudió la guitarra de DJ Pon- 3 sólo le había dado. Sin duda, era elegante , pero queNo era lo que hacía un sonido de guitarra muy bien. Y fue el sonido lo que importaba cuando viniste derechoa fin de cuentas ."Eh . " Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros . "Puedes tenerlo. " Ella entregó Trixie la guitarra.Trixie se agarró la guitarra cerca de su pecho , como si Rainbow Dash puede cambiar instantáneamente sumente.Pero Rainbow Dash estaba mirando a la guitarra azul sencilla ella sólo había jugado . Usted nunca debeelegir a tus amigos por su apariencia , pensó para sí misma . Lo que importaba era que se podíahacer música juntos . Esta guitarra puede que no parece nada especial , pero era la magia. " Resulta queeste es el que me habla " , dijo, sonriendo .DJ Pon- 3 le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y se acercó a la caja registradora para que suene para arriba. Rainbow Dashsacó su cartera y entregó un pequeño fajo de billetes ."Es su pérdida ", dijo Trixie ." Lo dudo ", dijo Rainbow Dash .Con la guitarra pagado, Rainbow Dash se la echó al hombro. Ahora era el momento para conseguir algola práctica real en antes de la aventura de primavera . Era imposible saber qué tipo de música se podría haceruna vez que todas las chicas empezaron a tocar juntos.Mientras las chicas se dirigieron fuera de la tienda , que lo oyó hablar con Trixie DJ Pon- 3 . "Docecientos de dólares ? ! ¿Qué quiere decir mil doscientos dólares ? ! Para una guitarra! Me las pagars, Rainbow Dash ! " , Gritó .Pinkie Pie se rió . " No tontita, si tu to quieres, tu tienes que pagarlo ! " Capítulo 4: Banda sonora de la primavera N: Este capitulo es la base del corto Music to My Ears, '''donde DJ-Pon 3 crusa la calle con los audifonos. DJ Pon- 3 no pudo conseguir la guitarra de Rainbow Dash fuera de su cabeza . En el camino a la escuela aldía siguiente, todos los ruidos que oyó era como un acompañamiento a la música increíble de su amiga.Mientras estaba en la esquina de la calle esperando a que cambiara el semáforo , cada sonido parecía serarmonizando con la melodía en la cabeza. Coches por exceso de velocidad pasó zumbando a intervalos regulares , como elgolpe de un bajo; los pasos de las personas se apresuraban en su camino al trabajo se convirtió en un ritmo constantesección; repentino graznido de un autobús era una trompeta ; las risas de algunos niños, los discos tintineo de unapandereta .Ella sólo podía imaginar la banda de las niñas Equestria podría crear. Con su canto yJuego de Rainbow Dash, que podría realmente hacer algo especial sucede. Pero, ¿lo tienen enque pongan toda una banda juntos ? ¿Podrían encontrar a un jugador lo suficientemente bueno para jugar con el bajoRainbow Dash ? Un tecladista ? Una sección de ritmo ? Un baterista ? Era imposible encontrar bateristaspara una banda . Todo el mundo lo sabía. Y lo que es una banda sin baterista ?En ese momento la luz al paso de peatones cambió . La pequeña figura de palo rojo en la señal de que había sidolevantando la mano para decir "stop" se transformó en una pequeña figura de palo verde. DJ Pon- 3 oyó RainbowDash de jugar otra vez en la cabeza y se imaginaba que poco hombre verde bailando encima de una tormenta a lamúsica imaginaria. Todo el mundo estaría rebotando arriba y abajo para que el ritmo!Música de esa manera obtendría todo el mundo bailando . Mientras caminaba por la calle , ellaimaginado un bajo pesado y patadas en todo el mundo y todo a su alrededor ranurado a la música.La anciana que paseaba a su perro sería comenzar a mecerse . Los perros en sus suéteres comenzarían cabriolas .Los pájaros de bebé en los árboles serían Boppin ' la cabeza y cantando . Gatos callejeros silbantes en unootra en el callejón detendría maullar y empezar a ronronear ! Los policías habrían soplar sus silbatosen el tiempo con el ritmo. Incluso los coches comenzaban a bailar con la música de Rainbow Dash había jugado .Los niños que nunca habían bailado bailaban juntos si las niñas Equestria tenía una banda. La primaveraFling sería un éxito ! Ese fue el secreto mágico de muy buena música - que trajo la gentejuntos.DJ Pon- 3 llegó al otro lado de la calle decidida a ayudar a las niñas de cualquier manera que pudierahacer pasar su banda. Ella no lo vio , pero justo detrás de ella , la pequeña figura de palo verde en elpaso de peatones signo agitó los brazos e hizo una caminata lunar en la celebración. Música era realmente mágico! Capítulo 5: El caso del Bajo Missing N: Supongo que hay un corto de este capitulo. Después de un rendimiento increíble de Rainbow Dash, Applejack estaba ansioso por conseguir su guitarra vieja bajo de el armario de su abuela para que pudiera empezar a tocar con sus amigos. El bajo es un poco más de tiempo y más grande que una guitarra normal , y le da una banda de su ritmo. Esa es la forma Applejack pensó en ella misma , la verdad, no como la estrella , pero la chica que ayudó a todos a mantener su ritmo . Pero Applejack no se sentía muy feliz cuando ella y el resto de los caballos llegó a La casa de la Abuela Smith. Su bajo no estaba en el armario donde lo había dejado . Buscó en toda la casa , pero que no podía encontrar en cualquier lugar . ¿Dónde estaba? Fue entonces cuando la abuela le dijo que ella había pensado que era basura y librado de ella el otro día en su venta de garaje ! Ahora lo que se va a Applejack hacer? No podían tener una banda sin un bajista . Tenía que encontrar una manera de conseguir su bajo espalda. No había manera de que podía permitirse otro. Ellos eran caros . Pero seguro que si ella nos explicó todo esto a la persona que había comprado en venta de garaje de Granny Smith , ellos entenderían y le dan la espalda. Era lo único que podía hacer. Sólo había un problema. Podría Granny Smith recordar quién lo había comprado ? "Está bien , abuela , una vez más , cuando usted vendió accidentalmente mi bajo , ¿a quién le venden a ? " Applejack estaba molesto , pero ella estaba tratando de no perder la paciencia con su abuela. La frente de Granny Smith arrugó . Ella cerró los ojos. Ella los abrió. Ella negó con la cabeza. ella simplemente no podía recordar. " Era un hombre o una mujer? " Preguntó Applejack . "Definitivamente fue una mujer", dijo la abuela , sonriendo. Applejack asintió. " Bueno, eso es un comienzo . " Granny Smith torció el delantal entre sus manos. Tenía el ceño fruncido de nuevo. " ¿He dicho mujer? Me refería a los hombres. " Applejack dio un relincho exasperado y parecía que estaba a punto de gritar . rápidamente, Rainbow Dash intervino: Parecía que las chicas iban a tener que hacer algunos supersleuthing antes de que pudieran empezar a practicar como una banda . " Abuelita ", preguntó, " Por qué el hombre que tomó el bajo dicho por qué lo quería ? ¿Era un músico? " Granny Smith miró sorprendido. " Un mago ? ¿Cómo sería un mago quiere con su edad botas? " Applejack explotó con frustración. " No son mis botas. Mi bajo ! " , Gritó . " Ahora no hay necesidad de gritar ", dijo Granny Smith. "Yo recuerdo exactamente quién me vendió su bajo a . Pensé que estábamos hablando de sus botas. Vendí su bajo a un par de hermanos " . Las chicas miraron aliviados en la confianza de la abuelita . "Flim y Flam. Esas fueron sus nombres " , dijo la abuela . Fluttershy sacó un cuaderno y escribió los nombres de los hermanos , pero casi instantáneamente tuvo que cruzar a cabo. " ¿O se trataba de los ribetes y Tram? " , Dijo la abuela . " Nope . Eso no es todo. Skim y Skam ? " Todas las chicas estaban apoyados en la escucha y , esperanzado . " Abuela , por favor intente y recuerde, " rogó Applejack . "Vamos a actuar en el Primavera Fling , pero sólo si puedo encontrar mi bajo . ¿Estás seguro de que era descremada y Skam ? " Granny negó con la cabeza , y todas las chicas suspiró como globos desinflados . " ¡Espera! " , Dijo la abuela . "Está llegando a mí. Creo que ya lo tengo . Fue Flim y Flam " . Rareza sacó su teléfono e hizo una búsqueda en Flim y Flam. " ¡Eso es! ", Dijo. " Son dueños de una tienda de segunda mano derecha cerca de Canterlot Alto ! " "Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar de nadie que ya lo compró ! " Dijo Rainbow Dash . " Rápido, chicas ", dijo Applejack . " No hay tiempo que perder! " Capitulo 6: Rock-and-Roll y el salón de la verguensa! N: Aquí Applejack se transforma en hibrido. Los hermanos Flim Flam estaban vestidos con trajes a juego con camisas azules y rayas blancas y juego pajaritas grises. Cada uno de ellos llevaba un sombrero de paja , torcida en la parte superior de su engominado pelo . Cuando las chicas se apresuraron sin aliento en su tienda , que sólo estaban poniendo bajo de Applejack en la vitrina en la ventana delantera . " Bienvenidos a la gran apertura de Todo los Flim Flam Brothers ' bajo el Sol Emporium ", dijeron juntos, quitándose el sombrero con una reverencia e inclinándose ligeramente para las chicas. " ¿Lo quieres, lo conseguimos ", dijo Flam. " ¿Necesita un palo de pogo ? " Ofrecido Flim . Inmediatamente se produjo uno , saltó sobre ella, y comenzó saltar alrededor de la tienda . Las chicas, un poco abrumado, no sabían qué decir. " ¿Qué tal una bola de boliche ", preguntó Flam. Tomó uno de un estante y lo envió rodando a través de el suelo, donde golpeó una pila de bolos y los derribó . " ¿Quieres un payaso de peluche? " Brazo de Flim era alrededor de un payaso de peluche gigante con una nariz roja y rizado pelo . " ¿Quieres ... lo que sea que es esto? " Flam no podía entender lo que él tenía en la mano , y tampoco podría el niñas . Applejack se adelantó. " Voy a tomar ese bajo . " Todas las chicas parecieron aliviados como Flam tomó el bajo por la ventana y se lo mostró a Applejack . Era un bajo elegante , rojo, bien utilizado . Applejack había estado jugando durante mucho tiempo. "Excelente gusto , señorita ! " Rezumaba Flim . " Podemos darle este bajo por un precio no negociable de mil dólares " . Las chicas se quedaron sin aliento . " Mil dólares !" Exclamó Rainbow Dash . " Usted sólo paga Granny Smith dos dólares por ella. " Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza . " Así es, dos dólares. " Flim Flam y se miraron. Flim tosió. " Sí ... bueno ... " "Tenemos que cubrir nuestros gastos ! ", Dijo Flam. " Y el transporte", añadió Flim , recuperando la compostura. " Y, por supuesto , no es nuestra almacenamiento cuota " . Applejack metió los pulgares en su camisa de mezclilla y se preparó para el negocio. " Escucha, " dijo ella. "Todo esto se reduce a una misunderstandin simple" . Usted compró ese bajo de mi abuelita, pero no era de ella para vender y yo simplemente no puedo dejar que ya ponen en práctica " . Ella asintió , satisfecho de que ahora todo estaba claro . Pero Applejack tenía un buen corazón , y que no le gustaba ser injusto con nadie. " Te lo diré qué. Te voy a dar los dos dólares de vuelta y lo vamos a llamar incluso Stephen . " Applejack metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un par de billetes cuidadosamente dobladas . Contuvo a cabo con una mano y con la otra cogió su bajo . Pero Flam rápidamente se alejó de ella . " Su bajo? ", Le cuestionó . " No ? De su abuela ", dijo Flim . Flimy Flam guiñieron un ojo al otro y se rió . " Una historia probable! ", Dijeron juntos. Flam puso el bajo detrás de él, y los dos hermanos se puso de pie delante de él como un muro. Applejack se quedó estupefacto . Ella era tan sincero, que siempre se quedó pasmado cuando otro la gente no estaba . " Es una historia probable", trató de explicar . " Porque yo estoy diciendo la verdad. Esa es mi bajo. " Las otras chicas asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo. " ¿Es eso cierto? " Dijo Flim . " Y puede usted probar que este es de hecho el bajo ? " Applejack sonrió. "Sip . Por un lado , me llamo Applejack , y mis iniciales se escriben en la correa " . Por un momento, Flim y Flam parecían preocupados . Ellos estudiaron el bajo y examinaron la correa. Al igual que Applejack había dicho , sus iniciales estaban allí en letras negritas. "Ver ! Ver ! " Dijeron las chicas con entusiasmo. Ahora tal vez por fin podrían empezar a trabajar en la práctica para su banda. Pero Flim y Flam no iban a darse por vencidos tan fácilmente. " Vamos, " dijo Flam, " que AJ podría para cualquier cosa ... tirones de arte. " "Alien Jones, " dijo Flim . " Anvil Jokers ", sugirió Flam. " ¿Por qué , apuesto a que ni siquiera tocar el bajo ... Applejack ... si ese es su verdadero nombre. " Applejack estaba más loco que un toro en un rodeo en este punto. " Applejack es mi verdadero nombre. y no tocar el bajo . Que uno " . ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir para convencerlos ? ¿Y qué iba a hacer si no pudo conseguir su bajo espalda? No había manera de que podía permitirse otro. ¿Qué era ella vamos a hacer ahora? No podía pensar en otra manera de convencerlos de que se le dan a ella . Pero eso es lo que son los amigos ! Rainbow Dash sabía exactamente el movimiento que podría resolver este problema. " Vamos, Applejack . show 'Em lo que tienes " . " Sí , " dijo Rareza a Flim y Flam. " Dale el respeto que se merece , y la dejó mostrar su talentos ". Los ojos de Rainbow Dash brillaron . " Parece que hemos encontrado la solución. " "¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! " Acordado Pinkie Pie. " Vas a ver lo increíble e impresionante y fantabulous ella es! Deje que juegue ". " Creo que hay que hacerlo", dijo Fluttershy en voz baja. " Es lo justo . " Flim Flam y miró a una chica a otra. No había manera de que pudieran decir que no a muchos clientes potenciales. De mala gana, resistieron el bajo a Applejack . Flim tosió nerviosamente. Flam se mordió el labio . Applejack encadena la correa de la guitarra por encima del hombro . " Usted tiene un amplificador ? " Le preguntó . Cuando Flim y Flam produjo uno , se enchufa en su bajo. " Aférrate a tus oídos, muchachos. Voy a dejar que se rip ! " Y así lo hizo . Applejack podría jugar! Sus dedos volaban y Flim y Flam del Emporium fue rockin ! La gente que pasaba por la calle se detuvieron para mirar pulg Esto fue genial! ¡Qué solo! Qué rendimiento! Sus ritmos son complejos , precisa ... contagioso! Todo el mundo estaba moviendo los pies y moviéndose al compás de la música. Lo mejor de todo , las niñas Equestria cantaban junto . Agitar la cola porque estamos aquí para hacer una fiesta esta noche! Agite su cola! Agitar la cola ! " Y fue entonces cuando la magia que pasó! Primero aparecieron las orejas , y luego su cabello comenzó a parecerse a la melena de un caballo, y luego la cola se balanceaba y bailando mientras jugaba ! Ella estaba jugando estilo pony! Todas las chicas de la tienda empezaron a hacer lo Pony Stomp! Levantaron sus rodillas y cabriolas . Cruzaron sus brazos y se inclinó de lado a lado . Ellos saltaron e hicieron la Canterlot Clap ! Se pisotearon sus pies y puñetazos al aire en la celebración con sus manos. Estas niñas podrían realmente bailar cuando la música estaba en lo cierto . Incluso Flim y Flam estaban moviendo los pies . ¡Qué golpe! Como Applejack rallado un último riff de triunfo , las chicas empezaron todos saltando arriba y abajo . "¿Ves? ¿Lo ves? ", Dijeron. " Es su bajo! " Applejack retira cuidadosamente su bajo . Ella era una chica normal. Todas las chicas estaban mirando Flim Flam y , que seguían moviéndose al compás de la música. Fluttershy se aclaró la garganta. " Oh sí, oh sí", admitió Flim . "Bueno , bueno, bueno . Tal vez esta es su bajo " . Aliviado, Applejack alcanzó en su bolsillo y sacó los dos dólares de nuevo. " Sin embargo, todavía son los costos de transporte, " dijo Flim rápidamente. " No te olvides de los honorarios de la media! " Añadió Flam. " No se me ocurriría ", coincidió Flim . Applejack pisoteó el pie en señal de frustración . Ahora ella quería jugar su bajo con sus amigos más que nunca. " Sólo dime cuánto quieres por él ya ! " Rainbow Dash se adelantó. " ¿Y no se te ocurra decir mil dólares. " Flim Flam tiró a un lado por un momento, y los dos hermanos juntos susurró con complicidad . Por último , se volvió hacia Flam Applejack , una untuosa sonrisa en los labios. "Supongo , " él rezumaba , " podríamos hacer algún tipo de ... Comercio ? " Applejack le miró inquisitivamente . ¿Qué hizo ella , posiblemente, tienen para el comercio? Así fue como Applejack se encontró en frente de la tienda una hora más tarde , atascos en su bajo, en un traje de plátano. Un parpadeo enorme flecha de neón detrás de su punta para la entrada de la tienda. Bueno, fue sin duda atrae a una multitud y que tendría su bajo de vuelta al final de la jornada. " ¿Son esos los trajes para tu banda? " Snickered Trixie cuando caminaba por . " Sólo por practicin ' ", dijo Applejack con buen humor . Después de todo , la práctica era la práctica, incluso si que tenía que usar un traje de banana! Capítulo 7: Jam Sesión N: Aqui es cuando DJ-Pon 3 entra al Sugarcube Corner. DJ Pon- 3 se dirigía a la Sweet Shoppe para una tarde delicia junto con algunos de los niños deCanterlot High. Tenía en sus auriculares y escuchaba música, pero ella seguía escuchando una másmelodía insistente en la calle . Y fue entonces cuando vio el plátano gigante de realizar !Esa fruta puede roca , pensó para sí misma . Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que oculta dentro de latraje amarillo era Applejack . Ella sacó sus audífonos para que ella realmente podía escuchar .Wow ! Podía imaginarse Applejack y Rainbow Dash pavoneándose por el escenario . Parecíalas niñas podrían ser capaces de obtener esta banda juntos después de todo." ¿Es que no quedar en ridículo ? ", Dijo Trixie , acercándose a su lado. " Creo que sería arruinar laSpring Fling a permitir que nadie que - tonto buscando realizar " ." No te ves en la música", una respuesta de texto de DJ Pon- 3 ha dicho, " lo escuchas ! Y no se puededejar de escuchar a Applejack " ." Uf ! Yo puedo ! ", Dijo Trixie . Ella fue pisoteando por la calle .Pero como Trixie desapareció al doblar la esquina , DJ Pon- 3 dio cuenta de que estaba caminando en el tiempo parael ritmo de los graves.Los niños iban entrando y saliendo de la Sweet Shoppe , y cada uno de ellos se movía a lamúsica . Incluso el glugging café de las máquinas de café espresso parecía armonizar con él!Los niños estaban mascando sus magdalenas con el ritmo. Un bebé estaba sorbiendo su botella de leche en el ritmo. laperro pequeño que empuja fuera de la imaginación el bolso de una dama parpadeaba sus pequeños ojos negros de él.De pie en la línea , DJ Pon- 3 estaba chasqueando los dedos tan impresionante pulsada la música de Applejacka través de la tienda. Sólo tiene que añadir una batería , un teclado, y algunas voces , y el Spring Fling ibaque será inolvidable !" ¡Buenas tardes! " Dijo la señora Cake de detrás del mostrador . " ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti ? "DJ Pon- 3 sonrió y señaló a un enorme bollo de arándanos con crumble en elvitrina. La señora Cake se apoyó en el caso , cogió el panecillo y lo dejó caer en un libro blancobolsa , tarareando mientras lo hacía ."Es un día maravilloso, ¿no es así ? " Le dijo a DJ Pon- 3 .Ella sonrió mientras le daba la señora Cake un billete de un dólar .La música estaba alcanzando un crescendo , y todo el mundo en el Sweet Shoppe estaba saltando a lasuperar. Fue como un flash mob , sólo que era totalmente imprevisto . Los clientes se encontraban haciendoel potro de Stomp , levantando las rodillas y haciendo cabriolas , aplaudiendo y moviendo los brazos delado a lado . No podían evitarlo! La música era demasiado mágico.Con un riff final notas , la música llegó a un final culminante . Un cliente que había estadoagitando las manos sobre su cabeza , perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó , y su batido de punta y se derramó .Pero eso no importaba . No es un poco . Nada importaba cuando estabas bailando ! Capítulo 8: Un paseo por el lado salvaje N: Este capitulo fue la base para el corto '''Hamstocalypse Now, cuando Fluttershy y Rarity liberan a los hamsters Durante la escuela al día siguiente, Rareza notó que Fluttershy fue aún más tranquilo que de costumbre. siempre quelas chicas hablaron de conseguir la banda juntos, ella pareció desaparecer , jugando con un mechón de suel pelo de color rosa o susurra algo a una de las queridas mascotas que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.Rareza decidió que tal vez si se pasó la tarde con su amiga , ella podía entender lo que erael asunto. Además , eso significaría que ella conseguiría abrazar todo tipo de amigos lindos peludos en elCentro de Rescate Animal, donde trabajó Fluttershy ." Gracias por venir, Rarezas ", dijo Fluttershy cuando su amigo se presentó en el Centro . "Nosotros necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir . "" Pero, por supuesto , querida, " brotó Rareza . "Ayudar a los pequeños perritos lindos gatitos y nunca se irá de moda. Y si hay algo que usted necesita para hablar , sólo házmelo saber , ¿de acuerdo ? "Fluttershy asintió, casi diría algo, y luego cambió de idea . Tenía tantosanimales para acariciar y saludar . Esto no era un buen momento para decirle Rareza lo estaba molestando . Además ,todos los demás estaban divirtiendo tanto conseguir la banda juntos. Ella no quería decepcionarlaamigos. ¿Cómo iba a cantar en el escenario , mientras que Rainbow Dash y Applejack atascados en sus guitarras,Rareza hizo cosquillas los marfiles de su teclado y Pinkie Pie cantó ? ¿Cómo iba a decirle a todo suamigos que no podían hacerlo?Rareza se arrodilló en el suelo para abrazar un cachorro particularmente adorable - espigado flojo . ¿Qué tan difícilfue esto para un trabajo ? Tal vez debería comenzar a venir aquí con Fluttershy más a menudo." Hoy tenemos una misión muy especial", dijo Fluttershy ansiosamente ." ¿Tenemos ? " Dijo Rareza . Un pequeño gatito acarició su cabeza contra su brazo , y ella lo acarició .Fluttershy ajustar el pasador de la mariposa en su cabello. " Lo que vamos a hacer hoy es aúnmás especial que el trabajo con los gatitos. Una vez al año , un voluntario de la suerte se pone a limpiar el Hábitat de los hamsters " .Ella señaló al otro lado de la habitación para los más enorme jaula de hámster que Rarity había visto en su vida . tomóde seguridad de toda la longitud de la pared de piso a techo . Tubos de plástico de colores cruzaban entre síen un laberinto complicado . Había escaleras y madrigueras y las ruedas. Había túneles y cuevasy casas. Y había hámsters. Montones y montones de hámsters.Rareza trató de ocultar su falta de entusiasmo. " Tenemos que limpiar ... eso? ""Es un gran honor ", explicó Fluttershy . " Me inscribí hace meses para estar seguro de que lo entiendo. " Coneso, ella saltó hacia el Hábitat. Con cuidado , abrió la puerta de la jaula y levantó el borde de unode los tubos de plástico . " Limpieza de la casa ! " Cantó .Un pequeño hámster marrón y blanco gordo asomó la nariz fuera del tubo. Más y más pequeñohamsters correteaban hacia Fluttershy .Rareza estremeció y dio un paso lejos del Hábitat. " Fluttershy , querida, no son los hámsters ,um , ya sabes, um ... roedores ? "" Sí que lo son! " Brotó Fluttershy . "Pero ellos son tan lindos y tiernos como conejos! "Rareza no estaba seguro de que ella le creyó . Hamsters estaban saliendo de los túneles y las casas yruedas . Un gran rebaño de hamsters pululaban alrededor de los pies de Fluttershy , y ella estaba felizacariciando sus pequeñas cabezas , haciendo cosquillas sus bigotes temblorosos , y dándoles besos de bienvenida."Está bien , cada hámster, " arrulló a ellos. " Sigue mi amigo Rareza a la habitación contigua . Ella va atenga mucho cuidado de que mientras yo doy a su hogar un matorral " .Todos los hámsters miraron Rareza con ojillos negros. Rareza tragó saliva y trató de sonreír .Bueno , pensó, al menos yo no voy a limpiar después de ellos. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser para cuidar de un rebaño de hámsteres , de todos modos? Cotinuara Esto seria todo por ahora, voy a traducir el resto en otro bolg, y asta ahora solo Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se an transformado en hibrido, abra que esperar, algo anda mal asi que lean con orecausion y que la magia de la amistad este siempre con ustedes. A GANAR POTROS DE CANTERLOT!!! Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Fanfic